Game On
by GutterBorn
Summary: Lauren meets back up with Dean and things get interesting when their interaction leaves the dance floor and heads to the bedroom. Sequel to Wicked Game.


My face was aching, I was laughing so hard at the way my friend was dancing; it was more like strutting back and forth to the beat. We were celebrating with two other friends. Melly had finally gotten the promotion that would take her to the top in her business.

Techno music throbbed against the margaritas-four for the price of one on that particular night-that coursed through our bodies. I joined in the silly dancing along with the three girlfriends in front of me.

"I think we need another round." Shouted the shortest, Jules, making herself heard over the "Turn Me On" remix.

The other two girls nodded happily at the shortest one's suggestion and gave me puppy-dog looks.

"Oh, I have to go get them?" I smiled, joking of course; it was my turn to buy anyway. "Fine, keep each other on your feet."

We all laughed and I eased my way through the crowd towards the bar. I was knocked sideways against someone, but I apologized and recovered. I shook my head and giggled: the alcohol was starting to get to me a little. I made it to the bar and leaned over to the bartender.

"Four margaritas, please."

The bartender nodded and finished pouring the tequila shots in front of him. I bent my leg and popped my jean-clad hips to the beat of the music. I was feeling pretty damn good that night, I was having a blast.

After a moment the man put up two margaritas. I scooped them up and turned to take them back to my dancing friends.

"Whoa!" The youngest of them, Jen, was right in front of me. She laughed at my surprise.

"Sorry, Jules and Melly couldn't wait." She took over the drinks and disappeared back into the dance crowd. I turned back and resumed my position of leaning over against the bar, waiting for the other two drinks. I closed my eyes and nodded my head, taking in the compilation of noise that the club had to offer.

"I believe I owe you a dance."

I stopped bobbing my head abruptly and slowly opened my eyes as the deep, sexy voice sent chills down my spine. My heart rate quickened; I had heard this man's voice before. His touch had given me goose bumps and made my knees weak. I straightened up and turned to look up into the hypnotic, green eyes that gazed at me.

"Hey, Lauren."

I smiled like an idiot. "He remembers my name. That is definitely a good start."

"Dean, hey! Hell of a small world."

It had been over a month since our bodies had swayed in unison to Chris Isaac's mournful tune. Dean's killer smile flashed at me.

"I'll say. It's been awhile."

I nodded, looking him over. A gray t-shirt was covered by a deep red over shirt and a black jacket, the same curious necklace falling against his, as I recall, solidly toned chest.

"What brings you to town again?" I assumed that he wasn't from around here.

"Uhh, work. I'm here on business." He said, his green eyes giving me a once over, causing chills to run through me again.

"You know, I didn't catch your last name before."

"Oh it's Karvello." I smiled shyly.

Dean nodded. "Winchester, Dean Winchester."

I laughed. "I'll be you've always wanted to say that."

Dean laughed too and nodded. "Guilty as charged." He looked at me for a moment.

"Ya here by yourself?" He asked, looking back into my eyes.

"No, it's my turn to play 'Waiter' to my friends"

Dean laughed and glanced over at the two margaritas sitting on the bar; I was ignoring their existence at the moment.

"Well, after you deliver..." He nodded at the drinks.

"...How about that dance?" Dean's lips curled into a playful smirk. God, his lips were just as sexy as I remembered.

I looked down in thought and smiled back up at Dean.

"I don't know. Is..." I searched my mind, snapping my fingers after a short pause.

"...Sammy gonna interrupt us again?"

Dean chuckled. "Oh, I gave him hell over that. You can be sure."

I giggled and bit my lower lip. "Well, how can we be certain he won't do it again?"

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly and he smiled, clearly able to read what I was getting at and mirroring the thought perfectly. I looked at him through my lashes and gave him a shy smile, moving closer to him. Perched up on my toes a bit, I whispered in his ear.

"Give me two minutes."

Dean turned his head and followed me with his eyes as I pulled back, intense intrigue showing on his chiseled features. I brushed my fingers lightly over his chest and turned to the bar. I put down enough money to pay for the drinks and I took one of the slightly thawed margaritas, purposefully brushing against Dean as I passed over towards the crowded dance floor. I felt his eyes on me as I made my way to my friends.

"Where've you been? I'm thirsty here." Jen grabbed the beverage from my hand and took in a long drink.

"I'm sorry...I've uhh...I gotta go." I laughed a little. They all stopped dancing and looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong? You feel ok?" Jules asked, putting her hand on my arm.

I shook my head. "No, no I'm fine...I'm fantastic actually." I giggled again and the three of them looked at me curiously.

"Ok, you remember that guy I told ya'll about? The dancer guy?"

All three of their faces simultaneously lit up and they nodded.

"Well..." I bit my lip, a burst of excitement erupting in my chest. "...He's here."

I quickly described Dean to them and they all stood on their tip toes, gasping once they had located him. I gestured them down.

"Shh, stop. Don't wanna scare him away."

They huddled towards me.

"Lauren, he is so fuckin' gorgeous!"

I nodded, rushed to wrap this up.

"I know...So anyway, congrats, Melly. Sorry again for leaving the party and hope you girls have a good time." They nodded.

"You too, girl." Jen made a lewd movement with her hips, causing me to laugh.

I turned and headed back to my "Fuckin' Gorgeous" man for the night, waving to my smiling group of friends as I went. Dean finally came into my view again and I sauntered towards him, working my walk for all its worth. Dean smiled at me, my extra effort clearly paying off. I may have been overdoing it, but I let this man get away once, I was sure as hell not letting that happen again.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said, scrunching his nose in an unbelievably cute way.

I raised my eyebrows and started towards the door, Dean directly behind me. He ran his hand gently against my backside as he opened the door and we stepped out onto the street. There were a few cabs lined up outside; most likely called by the club owner as precautions. Dean opened the door to the nearest one and I scooted into the seat, Dean sliding right next to me as he shut the door.

"56th and West Lake." I said to the cab driver.

The car started and we were on our way. I crossed my leg over towards Dean and ran the tip of my shoe against his pant-leg. He ran his hand up my leg, stopping to rest high on my thigh. We kept it discreet as to not bother the cabby too much.

"Is your place close?" Dean whispered in my ear, his lips nibbling at my lobe.

I nodded and closed my eyes, gladly excepting his touch. He kissed my neck and pulled away, leaving me hanging. I smiled a little after a moment and slipped my hand under his shirt, scratching my nails lightly over his solid abs. I felt him clench with delight under my touch and then I retreated my hand, leaving him to want more just like he had done with me. Dean looked at me and smiled knowingly.

"Tease." He said, leaning closer to my face as he spoke.

I emulated his smile. "You calling the kettle black?"

Dean breathed out a laugh. "Touché." His strong hand remained on my thigh, gripping slightly.

After more playful foreplay and what seemed like an hours drive later, the cab finally stopped outside my apartment building. Dean held up his hand when I attempted to pay and gave the cabby the due amount himself. He took my hand and stepped out of the car, helping me after him. "Oh, again with the leading by the hand." It sent a flashback through my mind of our first meeting.

I turned it around and led him to the door of the building. I reached in my pocket and eagerly pulled out my keys, finally locating them and unlocking the door. Dean followed close behind me, his hands cradling my hips as they swayed when I walked. "Just wait until the elevator!" I told myself.

We made it, I pushed the "Up" button and the elevator doors slid open. We entered and I hit the button for the sixth floor. Damnit, for once I wished that I lived on the first floor. I was pulled from thought as Dean ran his hands under my shirt and over my stomach. He stood behind me as he softly kissed my neck and bare shoulders. I let my hands wander back over his jeans and they reached the place they sought out right as the elevator doors opened again. I gave Dean's zipper a flick, causing him to chuckle and he followed me out through the sliding doors. I walked a few paces ahead of him, giving me the ability to look back at him over my shoulder and smile seductively. He trotted to catch up with me.

I stopped at my door and took out my keys again, searching for the right one. The task would normally be easy, but Dean made it seem like rocket science. He had hooked his index finger over the top of my jeans and pulled me back against his chest. He ran his hands over my shoulders, his face right next to him.

"Why do I have so many fucking keys?!" I finally located the right one and opened the door. I immediately turned and grabbed Dean's collar, pulling him into my apartment and into a kiss. I closed the door and pushed him back against it, locating and turning the deadbolt as I did so. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders but left it hooked over his elbows, tying him up a little. I pulled away from our lip lock and pushed myself off against his chest. I backed up a few paces then turned, running down the hall as Dean struggled with his jacket.

I stumbled out of my shoes and put my hands out to stop myself from colliding with the wall at the end of the hall. I laughed and gasped in mild surprise and delight as I felt Dean's touch against me again. He pushed me forward against the wall slightly. He ran his hand up my thighs and pulled my hips back against him we he covered my neck with lustful kisses and gentle bites. I breathed hard, my breaths hitting against the wall less than an inch in front of me. Dean kissed down my exposed back and stopped for a moment. I felt his fingers lingering at the halter top that covered my mid to lower back. All at once he ripped the shirt, the crocheted material giving out easily beneath his strong hands. I gasped, incredibly shocked but pleased with Dean's actions. He pressed back up against me and pushed my hair away from my neck, untying the string that now was the only thing keeping my halter top up. I felt the useless cloth fall away, leaving my breasts completely exposed. Dean kissed under my jaw line, forcing my head to arch back against his. I bit his earlobe in mild punishment.

"I'm glad I didn't like that shirt." I breathed into his ear.

He laughed into my neck and moved to kiss at the top of my spine.

"It looks good off."

I smiled and he spun me around quickly, slamming me against the wall. Dean found my lips again and gave them the attention that they craved. I managed to slide off his red shirt before he gripped my thighs, lifting me up against the wall. I locked my legs around him and nibbled desperately at his lips. His hands gripped my ass and his lips found a different target. He moved down to my naked breasts and began playing with them with his mouth and tongue. I clutched Dean's head in my arms as he gently bit my right nipple and flicked his tongue over it. I let out a moan and weakly motioned to the room a ways down the hall.

"Bed-bedroom." I said breathlessly.

Dean gave my breast one last caress with his lips and he carried me to the door that I indicated. Our lips met again and Dean continued blindly down the hall. We bumped into the door frame and finally made it to the bed. Dean stood at the foot of it and pulled back to look at me. A smiled turned up the corners of his mouth and he brought his hands up under my arms, throwing me onto the bed.

I squealed and laughed as I bounced a few times and came to settle across the blanket, hair splayed out above me. I looked up at Dean; he was looking me over carefully. He shook his head slowly.

"You're beautiful."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, smiling. I lifted my leg up and hooked my big toe over Dean's belt buckle.

"You've got on too many layers." I said, tugging on his belt.

Dean smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Well so do you, missy."

I laughed and brought my foot down, standing up on the bed. "You go first, lose that shirt. Then we'll be even."

Dean reached to the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I could see the muscles on his bare back tense and ripple in the mirror on my dresser behind him. He smiled at me and tossed his shirt aside.

"Your turn." He flicked up his eyebrows.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him through the hair that had fallen over my shoulder. I unbuttoned my jeans and turned my back to Dean, sliding them off with over exaggerated movement of my ass. I heard him let out a pleased sigh as my red, lacy brazilian thong made itself known. I turned and stepped one leg out of the fallen pants, kicking them off at Dean with the other. Dean caught them at his face and tossed them into the pile with his shirt. I walked up to him, impatient, and got on my knees, unbuckling his pants myself. I unzipped his worn jeans slowly, allowing my hand to linger on the bulge that so intensely pushed against the front of his them. The jeans fell away, leaving only Dean's black boxers and the impressive spectacle beneath them.

I looked up at Dean and smiled, biting my lip. He grinned and scooped me up in his arms, kissing me again and kneeling with me on the bed. We crawled back until we reached the pillows. I flipped and pushed Dean back, falling on him as our lips continued to devour each other. His hands ran down my back to my dampened underwear. Dean slid his hands between my skin and the lace and he eased it down, letting his fingers play over my backside. I kicked off my panties the rest of the way and Dean rolled me over, the weight of him pressing against me. He pushed himself up, hands on either side of my shoulders, and he gave me a small smile. I read his request and eased his boxers off with my feet. Dean rested back against me once the task was done, his newly revealed gift brushing between my legs.

I'm not gonna lie, he was surprising, shocking and just...fantastic. He teased me incessantly, sending shivers of desire through me each time he brushed himself up between my thighs. My fingernails dug into his back.

"You're evil!" I breathed heavily into his ear.

Dean simply chuckled and kissed over my clavicle. His hand glided down my shoulders and to my left breast, massaging it gently. He pulled his lips away from mine and eased them down. My hands slid off his back as he continued south and I fisted the pillow I was lying on in my hands. He applied pressure to the inside of my hips, some how knowing I was sensitive there, and kissed between my breasts down to my belly button and down further. Dean teased. He kissed dangerously high on my inner thigh, letting out a moan that sent vibrations to my center of desire just a mere centimeter away from his lips. My ribs heaved, he was torturing me. He ran his hand down over my stomach and slipped two fingers inside of me. I clenched at the sudden contact that I had so been craving and let out a whimpering moan. Dean leaned back over and he kissed my arched neck, continuing to swirl his fingers within me. I let myself go a little and I could tell Dean was watching me as a small scream escaped my lips. He kissed me again, silencing my cries, and rubbed his thumb over my nub, causing my hips to buck a little. He continued, rubbing, pressure increasing each time as he continued to twiddle his fingers. Rub, twirl, light pinch, more pressure, still more pressure as Dean worked his magic fingers until my mouth formed into a soundless "Oh." My back arched up and Dean kissed my more exposed breasts. I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed. Throwing my arms around Dean's back, I gripped at his shoulders as if to keep myself from floating away as the wave of pleasure washed over me. When it finally passed, my arched back relaxed, leaving me to breathe heavily into Dean's neck.

I knew he was ready now, I felt him, even harder than before, as he repositioned himself after removing his fingers from me. Dean pushed himself off me a bit and searched my eyes with a question in the sparkling green of his eyes. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. I was ready, ready to feel him inside of me, ready to finally see what the man could do.

With a clench of his stomach muscles, Dean curled his hips under and thrust inside of me. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip. He eased into it, starting out in a slow and steady rhythm. Our eyes were locked on each other; I nodded him on, willed him to continue exactly what he was doing. He gradually increased speed as my fingers gripped hard at his shoulder blades. I slowly rotated my hips and clenched around him, doing my part to try and please him. Dean bit back a groan and he hung his head as he continued on harder and faster. I gasped and curled forward, hooking my chin around Dean's neck in attempts to hold on. Dean rolled his hips, now going at a rapid pace. I felt that he was close, near release. The thrusts pumped, fast and hard, so very hard, as we both moaned in pleasure; so very close. I bit his shoulder, so close but so desperate to hang on a second longer. Suddenly Dean paused, quickly scooping his arm around the small of my back and pushing us both upright so I was sitting on top of him. He resumed his pumping, his strong arms holding on tightly around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head to my chest. Dean moaned, his hot breath brushing over my right breast as he continued thrusting up into me.

I felt like was about the pass out, I could barely make any sound. My mouth just remained open, small noises periodically escaping. Dean was shaking in my arms and I could feel his time was about to come. Then, the sound finally found its way from my lips, accompanied by the deeper equivalent of Dean's. The screams echoed against the confines of the room and we held each other's tense bodies as the release of pleasure crashed over the both of us. The wave gradually died, leaving our heart beats and heaves of breath to battle against each other.

My right hand gripped Dean's short, brown hair as his breath fell in quick, hot burst against my skin. I pulled on his hair, bringing his head back to kiss him. The kiss was breathy, but it was a small token of my gratitude to the man that had just taken me to the moon and beyond. He leaned back and looked at me. I could feel his abs heaving, clenching and relaxing against my stomach. Dean put his hands around my ribs and lifted me up, gently pulling out of me. He fell sideways onto the bed, taking me with him.

We lay on our sides, letting our bodies slowly pull themselves back together. Dean reached over and brushed away the hair that had fallen, almost completely covering my face. He pushed my hair back and let out a breathy chuckle. I laughed a little and buried my face in the blanket.

"Ura ses od." I said into the bed.

Dean laughed. "W-what was that?"

I turned my head so one eye was uncovered, looking over at Dean.

"You're a sex god." I repeated.

Dean laughed, grinning like an idiot. "That would make you a goddess then."

I giggled and covered my face with my hand. "Wooooooow."

Dean pulled my hand away from my face and his amazing green eyes came into my view again. He smiled softly at me and leaned over, kissing me deeply on the lips.

I let out a heavy sigh as he dropped back and looked at me. I closed my eyes after a moment.

"I am so damn tired." I laughed.

Dean laughed too and nodded in agreement. Seeming to constantly know exactly what I wanted, he moved closer to me. I rolled over and let him pull me so my back fit perfectly against his chest and abdomen. His left hand wrapped around my waist, his impressive bicep resting in the curve between my hip and ribs. His right stretched out under my head, creating a rest.

I adjusted he head on his upper arm, taking in a deep breath, taking in Dean's intoxicating scent. I felt...Safe. Safer than I'd felt in a long time. I lifted my hand to intertwine with Dean's right. He splayed his fingers, allowing mine slip in between them, and closed his hand around my hand. He let out a breath of exhaustion and contentment; it rustled softly through my hair. Sleep found us both quickly as we drifted off shortly after.

I woke the next morning as the sun filtered strongly through the window and covered my face like a warm mask. I squinted against the light as I opened my eyes sleepily. The red blankets of my bed had been drawn around me. I smiled and took a sleepy intake of breath as I stretched my tired muscles. I rolled over to look at Dean, but found no one; instead I heard a crumple of paper beneath my back. I rolled back and picked up the sheet of paper, looking over the slanted handwriting that decorated it.

"Sammy strikes again. I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I still owe you that dance. And now, breakfast too. -D"

I smiled and fell back to my bed, making a disappointed sound.

"Son of a bitch..."


End file.
